A Note of Happiness
by Jack Kai - chan
Summary: When Naruto goes train hopping, he meets a very grumpy Sasuke Uchiha, but as the journey progresses Sasuke realizes that there is more to Naruto than meets the eye.


****

A Note of Happiness

**Well this is exciting, this is my first story that I will finish and I will finish it as I have already written the other chapters ^^ This was supposed to be done ages ago, but my pc crashed, then Microsoft wouldn't work so sorry about the 2011 xmas references. I want to thank my beta Lucy. I have based both characters on bits of myself. Also I apologise I was meant to put this up at Christmas hence crimbo references. (Yes Harry Potter was on TV at Xmas) Also thank you to my girlfriend who inspired this story whilst we were on a train.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Naruto -cries- **

**Warning: this is yaoi, don't like don't read simple, now enjoy...**

Chapter 1 – A never ending train journey

I stepped out of the office, "fresh air" I breathed. I had been in this stuffy building for over an hour, "home time at last". I walked quickly towards the station and looked at the times. Looking glancing at my watch I groaned, 10 minutes in the freezing cold, it was the middle of December. As I waited on the platform I saw a flash of orange get off a train that had just stopped, he studied the train times and then came to my platform.

"Excuse me, is this platform 9 ¾?" He asked grinning at me, "Are you a complete baka? There is no platform 9 ¾, or are you winding me up?" I retorted. The blob of messy blonde hair looked quizzically at me "Have you never seen the Harry Potter movies?" I frowned at him; he still had his ridiculously cute smile on his face. NO! Not cute - just ridiculous, what was I thinking. "Sheesh, sorry just asking, it's on TV because it's crimbo"

"It's what?" "On TV… Harry Potter" He was still grinning with his scarred cheeks which angled out to look remarkably like fox whiskers "No I meant after that" his face lit up like a light bulb "Oh you mean crimbo, it's my shortened version of Christmas!" I raised an eyebrow at him "It makes you sound stupid, don't say it dobe"

Just then my train arrived, "and this is where I say good riddance" I glared at him, his face was confused "Why, are you not getting this train?" Now it was my turn to look confused "I'm getting this train too, it's why I'm stood on the platform" I groaned and moved onto the train, I was about to head to first class, my escape room, when a man in front of me put up a sign: CLOSED FOR REFERBISHMENT, SORRY FOR ANY INCONVENIENCES. I turned back around and headed to an empty four seater hoping 'annoying blob' wouldn't follow me, no such luck. "So you got a planned destination?" I looked at him like he was insane "waste of money if I didn't" "Ahh, but there is a special offer on season tickets, they are going dirt cheap, you can go everywhere." I sat back in my chair, this was going to be a long journey home.

"I go everywhere I can, its fun" I looked at him "I go home that's even more enjoyable." he looked hurt and I felt kind of mean. "Sorry long day at work, I'm exhausted, I'm Sasuke by the way, Sasuke Uchiha" I held out my hand, his face seem to lighten up, no wait I think it was shock… "Of Uchiha Inc?"

'Oh boy,' I thought, 'another one who thought being the president of one of the biggest and most successful companies in Japan meant I was amazing'. "Yupp that's me" I forced a fake smile onto my face he just grinned at me "I love your stuff you bring out" "huh?" I was confused, he wasn't interested in who I was, just the fact I sold his favourite stuff. "All the limited edition items you bring out, I have almost every one except your newest, I'm hoping it will come down in price" I now took a liking to him I found myself growing fonder of him, I never had liked being the centre of attention, but anyone who was willing to talk about my products rather than myself was what I thought a worthy person.

"What's your name and nearest store, I'll put in a good discount for you" The boy went bright pink "you'd do that for me?" I nodded "I like you, enough, so yes" again it looked like he had gone into shock, "N-N-Naruto" he stammered, "Uzumaki, and Konoha" "Well Naruto, it's been nice talking to you, but this is my stop." "Train hop with me, "he blurted, "my ticket is for two people; I'm not normally alone" I thought about it, I was very curious to know more about this boy so I agreed quickly "Ok where are you heading to next?" He looked at me confused "I don't plan; I just get on and off when I feel like it" I regarded this idea, I realised when I was younger I had always wanted to do this, but my parents had never allowed it "do your parents mind?" Naruto was quiet for a while.

"They died, my mum I never knew. She died giving birth to me, I was raised by my father for 18 years, but two years ago he was killed in a car crash, I have my uncle, but he just checks up on me. However, my other fathers worry - well Iruka does - Kakashi just tells him to stop stressing, what about you?" I was shocked by this question I thought that everybody knew, maybe that was just my interpretation of the situation. "My brother killed all of my family a couple of years ago, I thought it was big news" "Ah yes I remember, I am sorry, but I'm not really interested in celebs news and stuff, I didn't really pay much attention" I was growing fonder of this strange blonde boy by the minute, I liked that to him, I was just another person.

"I am no celebrity, it is forced upon me, and I prefer a secluded lifestyle"Naruto grinned, "good. I always hated the big headed guys who always get the girls, I prefer people like you" I gave him a small smile "I have never liked being the centre of attention, and Itatchi killing my family got me strangers sympathy I never wanted, trust me if I could live a private life I would" Naruto laughed "I envy the attention they get, well to me you are Sasuke Uchiha; grumpy business man" I laughed, wait a minute… I laughed? The last time I laughed was before Itachi turned bad and killed our parents, which was five years ago, no my parents he was no longer a part of the family. "You, I like" He smiled at me.

We jumped off the train and straight onto another, "I have never met someone like you before, your unique" He smiled and put his hands up in a defensive pose, "I'm just me." We sat in silence for a while; Naruto was staring out the window in thought. "No-one used to like me" I looked at him, but he continued to stare out the window, "my mum died because of me and I used to get told it was my fault, I just thought I know private information and I'm treating you as an equal." Although his head was turned away from me in the reflection on the window I could see tears pour down his face, "You're strong, and you're here now, that matters to me" He didn't turn his head, but the reflection smiled, he wiped his face dry and turned to meet my eyes. "You know, for a business man you're not that snobby."

"You shouldn't judge, I'm a boy who has duties that were forced on me, I don't really think I count as a business man, I design the products and make them sell, I am really a designer," "Like that makes you any better, they're all stressed!" he said laughingly. I took a moment to look into his eyes and I hated what I saw, his eyes were glassy to those who glanced at them, they looked like they were filled with joy, but, past the glassy layer were eyes of hurt. I could see all his cracks and pain, although by what I could not tell. I knew that Naruto Uzumaki was damaged goods and although I had only just met him, I now made it my personal challenge to change the layers to happiness.

I knew I couldn't take out the pain completely from my own experience, the damage was already done, but I could at least put some real happiness back into his eyes. Everybody deserves happiness, even if they do appear to be annoying orange blobs.

**And with that I have finally finished the first chapter, I will be getting the second chapter up soon I hope. Please be nice this is my first story that I have put up anyway. Read and Review**


End file.
